Héros
by Lorina Dante
Summary: Fandom: Death Machine Quelques réflexions de Raimi alors qu'il fait de son mieux pour sauver sa peau et celle d'Hayden Cale par la même occasion . Parfois, vouloir jouer les héros n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça.


Juste une petite tentative :) Mon premier essai pour écrire du point de vue de Raimi. Juste quelques réflexions qui ont pu lui passer par la tête alors qu'il fuyait avec Hayden Cale, à travers les corridors de la CHAANK.

* * *

J'étais entré dans ce foutu immeuble en me prenant pour un héros. Un pacifiste, un esprit noble. Hey, j'allais dévoiler les sombres secrets de la CHAANK, montrer les horreurs à tout le monde!… Et par la même occasion me ramasser un joli magot. J'avais toute les chances de mon côté, c'était ma chance de montrer que j'étais autre chose qu'un incapable. Avec Weyland et Yutani de mon côté, qu'est-ce qui pouvait mal tourner?

Franchir la sécurité avait été un jeu d'enfant, Weyland avait réussi en claquant des doigts, le plan n'aurait pas pu aller mieux. Oh bien sur, Yutani voulait tout faire à la hâte, il était tellement sûr de lui comme d'habitude, mais où était le problème? Nous n'avions aucune raison de nous en faire, après tout! Notre plan était parfait, _mon_ plan. Notre petit trio avait des idées de grandeur. Oh, bien sûr qu'on pensait à l'argent… Mais l'idée principale était de bien agir. Pour le plus grand bien, le monde devait savoir.

Et qui aurait sauvé le monde, qui lui aurait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur toutes les horreurs se déroulant à la CHAANK? Mais nous, bien sur! Le trio infernal, victime des railleries. Le trio réduit à travailler sans aide parce que jugé indigne d'être aidé. Ils s'en seraient tous bien mordu les doigts! On aurait été des putain de héros, les messagers de la vérité… On aurait fait régner un peu de justice, et on aurait bien eu raison.

Ça semble vraiment loin, tout ça.

Parce qu'en fin de compte, comme héros, on n'aura pas fait grand-chose. On aurait jamais pu prévoir que les choses prendraient une tournure pareille! Ridley était mort? Bon, ça dérangeait un peu les plans, c'était une surprise un peu troublante… mais notre objectif devait rester le même, et tout aurait dû se dérouler avec facilité, même là.

On aurait dû se méfier plus, mais notre assurance nous a trahis. Comment aurions-nous pu soupçonner que cet employé, qui en voulait à Cale et proposait de nous venir en aide, déciderait de péter les plombs et de se mettre à massacrer tout le monde? Jamais aucun de nous trois n'aurait pu prévoir les horreurs auxquelles nous avons fait face cette nuit. Jamais je n'aurais pu prévoir que mes deux amis perdraient la vie durant cet affrontement délirant. Tout avait été prévu, notre plan était sans faille!

Et puis… tout à mal tourné. Et il ne reste plus que moi, et _elle_. Cale, qui devait être notre ennemie mais qui est à présent la seule alliée qu'il me reste. On est pas si différents, d'après ce que j'ai fini par comprendre. On a fait la même gaffe : vouloir jouer les héros. Moi, en voulant dévoiler le vrai visage de la CHAANK, elle en virant ce type dont tout le monde devait être terrifié dans cette entreprise.

On fait des héros plutôt ratés. On n'a plus grand-chose à sauver, à part notre peau.

J'aide Cale à boiter le long des corridors. Elle est en bien piteux état depuis que ce connard de policier lui a tiré dans la jambe. Disons que pour une fois l'arrivée du Warbeast nous aura sauvé la mise! Ce malade aurait bien été fichu de nous descendre tous les deux. Et dire que l'on avait simplement voulu demander de l'aide, avoir un peu de renfort! Mais avec cette blessure, Cale se retrouve ralentie, elle a mal et ça se voit. D'un autre côté, je ne dois pas être bien beau à voir non plus. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent dans mon crâne, et je ne crois pas pouvoir trouver un seul muscle dans mon corps qui ne soit pas en train de souffrir le calvaire. Mais on est en meilleur état que tous les autres humains se trouvant dans cet immeuble, alors c'est toujours ça de gagné.

Elle se retourne à demi et jette un regard derrière nous. Je la force à ramener son attention droit devant et à accélérer le pas. Ça sert à rien de regarder derrière. Warbeast va nous retrouver, forcément, alors mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps à regarder s'il est déjà là ou non. Je resserre un peu mon bras autour de sa taille. Le fait que, dans d'autres circonstances, cette proximité aurait pu me plaire me traverse fugitivement l'esprit. Je balaie bien vite cette pensée inutile, et accélère encore le pas, avançant en soulevant presque Cale pour l'aider à avancer.

On n'a plus grand-chose de héros, vus comme ça… Mais je peux peut-être la sauver elle. C'est mieux que rien. Sans moi, elle ne pourrait pas avancer si vite…. Et à l'inverse, sans elle je ne serais certainement pas ici. C'est grâce à elle si nous avons eu la moindre chance de survivre, en premier lieu.

Un bruyant fracas de plâtre, de bois et de métal brisé se fait entendre derrière nous.

Il approche. On oublie l'héroïsme. Survivre, ça sera bien assez.


End file.
